My Favorite Toy
by YoungFool
Summary: Ty Lee has a unique ability of rendering others useless with her fingers. What happens when she puts those powers to use for her own reasons? Or for Zuko's despair? Zuko is in for one hell of an experience. One-Shot. Ty Luko. Rated M.


**Here's another one for Ty Luko! =)**

**I usually avoid writing this kind of stuff but I was running out of ideas and someone gave it to me. I thought it came out kind of funny. Enjoy! = )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, although I wish I did.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This takes place after Zuko returns home at the start of Season 3.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**My Favorite Toy**

Three years had passed since Zuko had last stepped foot in the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation. His banishment had been lifted after Fire Lord Ozai learned that he had slain the Avatar. However, Zuko knew this wasn't true and didn't deserve to come back home, but anything beat traveling the world like an idiot. And besides, he desired the approval of his father, something he'd wanted for a very long time.

Much had changed since the three years Zuko was gone. Some had missed him; some had not even acknowledged his absence. During that time, some people's feelings about him had changed dramatically. One of these "changed feelings people", Zuko was about to meet.

Zuko's door to his bedroom creaked open while he was reminiscing about the room he kept as a child. He turned around and saw a girl. She was short, had brown hair, gray eyes, and wore her hair in a braid. And if anyone would've asked, Zuko thought she was really attractive. She seemed vaguely familiar. Someone he'd maybe seen before.

"Hello, Zuko" the girl greeted. She had a smirk on her face and seemed pretty excited. Zuko remembered her now; she was one of Azula's friends. What was her name?

"…Ty Lee…?" Zuko answered after pondering her identity a moment longer. He saw her pink clothing and none other than the sweet, innocent Ty Lee came to mind. He was about to learn soon, however, that this girl was not innocent. Not in any way.

"I've been waiting for you a long time" she spoke as she walked up to him. The smirk she wore had Zuko on high alert. He backed up until his thighs met his bed and he couldn't back up any more.

"W-What…what?" Zuko asked somewhat nervously. The girl came even closer until she was just a few feet from him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean" Ty Lee smiled.

"Why are you coming so close? Move back" he ordered. The girl didn't listen however.

"Wow…you've grown a lot," Ty Lee said as she caressed Zuko's biceps with her small, but deadly, fingers. "You must be pretty strong"

"Hey! Stop" Zuko cried nervously, jerking his arm away from the young acrobat. Since she wasn't done feeling his strong build, she moved her fingers to his shoulder. Not knowing what to expect, Zuko paid no attention to the girl poking him near the armpit area.

He noticed his arm wouldn't move and went into a stage of panic. He looked at the girl, expecting an answer, but saw nothing but her lust-filled eyes and that dangerous smirk she wore.

"What did you do!?" Zuko shouted, alarmed, scared. He played with the nerves within his body in an attempt to trigger some kind of movement, but he couldn't move his arm. "What the hell!?"

"Zuko," Ty Lee started in a relaxed voice. "Someone will hear us if you keep yelling like that"

"I don't care! What are you doing?" Zuko questioned. He backed away more, or at least he tried to, but he was stuck. Stuck between the cursed bed and the evil Ty Lee.

"Now let's see just _how much_ you've grown" Ty Lee suggested. She brought her fingers to the hem of Zuko's shirt and tried to lift it up. However, her hands were slapped away by Zuko's free arm. Ty Lee looked to him and sighed. She could see how uneasy the boy was and that did nothing but make her want to do this more. Would he really not want to cooperate?

"Cut it out! What is wrong with you?" the Fire Nation Prince yelled. He placed his free arm in front of him to fend of any more weird motions from the girl.

"Zuko, don't make this any harder than it needs to be" Ty Lee instructed, her smile disappearing for a moment and being replaced with a bored frown. She reached again for his shirt but once more her hands were slapped away.

"Don't make me hurt you, okay" Zuko threatened. He was really confused as to what the true intentions of this girl were and didn't want her to accomplish them. He became fairly nervous.

Ty Lee was becoming annoyed now and reached for his other arm in an attempt to paralyze it as well. Knowing what she was capable of now, Zuko tried to dodge her fingers. However, it was only a matter of time until Zuko's arm was rendered useless. She was far too quick for him.

Zuko jumped onto his bed backwards and raised his legs. He would use them if Ty Lee tried anything else. "What is this? Why can't I move my arms?"

"Don't worry, silly. It's only temporary. You will be able to move again in a few hours. BUT, that's only if you don't be a bad boy and try to stop me" Ty Lee smiled.

"Don't you do anything! Back away. I can still firebend" Zuko threatened again. To prove his point, Zuko lifted his head and spewed fire from his mouth, but not so much that it reached the girl.

Ty Lee proceeded to poke the boy's hamstrings after moving forward with unbelievable quickness. Zuko never saw her coming. His legs were rendered useless as well now. That would make it easier for her to disable his bending ability. It would also make Zuko more submissive and much, much more fun. Something that made Ty Lee's grin grow.

"Stop it!" Zuko screamed. He shot a small ball of fire at Ty Lee, but she was ready. She flipped into the air and landed on top of Zuko's chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Get off of me!" the punished prince commanded through a choked breath.

"I don't think so," Ty Lee giggled. She poked a specific spot on the boy's neck and he could feel the chi flow within his body stop. He tried to shoot more fire at her but couldn't muster even the smallest spark. He was scared now. He didn't know what this crazy girl was up to but he knew it couldn't be good. "Can't use your bending now, can ya?"

"Have mercy" the defenseless boy begged.

"No way," Ty Lee shook her head, still smiling. "This is the fun part"

"What are you going to do?"

"Take off your shirt," Ty Lee replied seductively, giving the boy a wink. "Unless you want me to let you move so _you_ can take it off for _me_"

"Why!?" Zuko cried, confused.

"You're pretty sexy, you know?" Ty Lee giggled as she caressed the boy's jaw line with the tip of her finger. Zuko's face was mostly completely pink. He gulped. Ty Lee reached again for the bottom of Zuko's shirt, and without interference, brought it up so she could see his chest.

"Oh my," Ty Lee gasped. "You _are_ sexy!"

Zuko had nothing to say. Nothing he could do or say would help. Ty Lee began to outline the boy's abs with her finger. Since that didn't please her desires, she used the tip of her tongue instead. When the shirt became a nuisance, Ty Lee had it removed, although she struggled to lift the boy.

"You're tasty. How's it feel?" Ty Lee asked innocently, reminding the boy of the feeling as she licked his chest again, moving up to his pectorals and just below his neck. She was about to get even more involved with him, so she decided to close the door. That way, no body would be able to see them.

As soon as she had gotten off of him, Zuko gave a loud cry for help. This gave Ty Lee a nervous frown and she rushed to close the door, signaling the boy to shut it. She ran back onto him and lay over his body.

"Now…where were we?" Ty Lee asked. She rubbed a hand over Zuko's well built chest, looking in his nervous eyes the entire time. Liking what her hands were feeling, Ty Lee rubbed his muscles harder. To the boy, this gesture was quite comforting, but he didn't want it anyway.

"…Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a bad girl, Zuko" Ty Lee replied. She wore a seductive glare and brought her face close to Zuko's. She pressed her lips to Zuko's and slipped her tongue into his mouth. "I'm a _bad_ girl"

Zuko struggled to remove the girl's face from his. He used all the power in his neck to shake her off, but that was put to an end quickly when he felt another small poke behind his ear. He would've bitten the girl's tongue as hard as he could, but that would be too cruel. And to him, that would've been considered kissing her back. Something he was not aiming for.

"You do like girls, right?" Ty Lee asked, playing with the boy's hair.

"Yes" Zuko answered, hoping that answering the girl would make his life slightly easier.

"Bad girls?"

"No!" he shouted.

"You don't like me?" Ty Lee asked, faking the hurt expression, doing a very good job also. Zuko wasn't sure if she was faking it or not but the girl had always been very emotional so he bought it.

"Wait-no…I mean I do. No…" Zuko blabbered. Ty Lee gave him her sad, puppy face.

"It's okay if you don't like me…" Ty Lee sniffled. "I just liked you so much-"

"Okay, okay," Zuko gave in. "Stop crying. I do like you" Zuko lied.

Ty Lee's mood completely turned around and she began to hug the boy. She gave him another short kiss on the lips, another uncomfortable gesture.

"Stop kissing me!" he warned angrily. Using the little muscles in his jaw, he tried to shut his mouth.

"I don't think you're in a position to be telling me what to do," Ty Lee giggled. "You're all mine for who knows how long"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the cutest boy in, like, the whole world! I like you" she whispered. She gave Zuko a teasing kiss on his jaw line to prove her remark. He couldn't do anything and decided to just bear the punishment like a man. "You know, you taste pretty good"

"I'm glad…" Zuko said sarcastically. Once again, Ty Lee kissed him hard. She forced her tongue through the boy's closed teeth. Her tongue hurt, but the reward gave back everything. She tasted every part of his mouth. His teeth, his lips, and she even fought with his tongue.

"Let's move down, shall we?" Ty Lee giggled. Zuko's face turned even pinker when he felt the girl's fingers move to his waistband. She was going to remove his pants. When she started, Zuko protested far beyond the girl's level of lust. She looked to him and saw how badly he didn't want this.

"…Okay…" Ty Lee closed her eyes and sighed. She brought her finger to her chin and considered for a moment. "We'll do that…_tomorrow_!"

"No, we'll _never_ do that" Zuko corrected.

"Once again, _ZuZu_, you're in no position to make the decisions"

"_Once again, ZuZu, you're in no position to make the decisions_" Zuko mimicked the girl. It did nothing but make her laugh.

"Wow…you aren't just hot, you're funny too" Ty Lee giggled, placing another small kiss on the boy's lips. Zuko mentally slapped himself for giving her this idea and closed his eyes. He was done. He couldn't take it anymore. Whatever she wanted to do, she could do it. He just didn't care anymore.

"Agni…help," Zuko sighed. "Just stop…"

"Good one!" Ty Lee exclaimed excitedly. "Hmm…are you ticklish?"

Zuko's eyes shot open in horror. Tickling while he was _completely_ defenseless? What did he do to deserve this? "No, and you shouldn't try it, because it won't work"

Ty Lee giggled. Of course she knew Zuko was ticklish. He was when he was a child back home so why would that change? "A liar too…? You're a _bad_ _boy_, Zuko"

"Shut up" Zuko hissed in a quiet voice. He felt Ty Lee teasing the skin under his ribs with her fingers. Zuko gagged initially, letting Ty Lee wear that pleased smile.

"Tickle, tickle!" Ty Lee teased. She rubbed the boy's sides with her fingers very quickly, allowing the loudest laughter to escape the boy's lips. It'd been a while since Ty Lee heard him laugh a real laugh, and it was a pleasant sound to her ears.

"Stop!" Zuko yelled in between quick gasps of air. His face was red and he couldn't catch his breath very well. But his laughter still rang loud over the emptiness of the room.

"Kiss me and I'll stop" Ty Lee whispered as she wore a seductive smile. She licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, calling out the boy's masculine desires. She proceeded to bring her face next to Zuko's and planted yet another small kiss to his lips.

"NO!" Zuko screamed. Or at least he tried to, but the laughter cut from the authority in his voice.

"I can do this all day" Ty Lee smiled at him. If Zuko could bear to open his eyes, he could've seen the lusting desire in her eyes. As hard as he tried to last, he couldn't possibly go on. She had him. When Ty Lee brought her face close to his, he reached his lips up to capture the girl's.

"Good boy!" Ty Lee grinned. She didn't expect the stubborn prince to actually listen. And as a reward, she stopped tickling him. It took him several minutes to catch his lost breath and for his face to go back to its normal shade. Ty Lee still lay above him, watching him.

"I fucking hate you" Zuko muttered distastefully. He looked away from her and wore an angry face.

"You won't…_soon_," Ty Lee giggled as she started to slowly move up and down. Zuko felt everything on her. He felt her chest rubbing against his and her private area rubbing against his own. He blushed immensely.

"W-What are you doing?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Getting some practice for tomorrow" Ty Lee giggled, much to Zuko's shock. She couldn't be serious could she? Zuko mentally noted to himself to stay at least twenty yards away from this girl at all times.

What she was doing was so…wrong, but it gave Zuko the smallest bit of pleasure. A part of his masculine anatomy was starting to become long and hard. Feeling this motion brought the biggest grin to Ty Lee's face and she responded by snaking her hand to that growth. But she stopped. She could wait until tomorrow. The boy had suffered enough. But Zuko wanted her to do it. He wouldn't say it be he wanted it badly. Damn her being so attractive and damn her body for maturing so quickly.

Ty Lee spent the next hour or so putting Zuko through the most embarrassing, uncomfortable time of his life. His neck; covered in love filled bruises. His jaw; covered in bite marks of Ty Lee's teeth. His chest; red from Ty Lee's rubbing. His lips; covered in saliva and bruised. His mouth; dry from all his saliva being sucked out. His virginity; soon to be lost. And lastly, his pride; vanished.

Ty Lee got up off of Zuko and smiled at him. "That was fun wasn't it?"

No response.

"Anyways, how does same time tomorrow sound?" Ty Lee winked at him, noticing the boy's eyes shoot open in clear fear. "I'll take that as a yes. See you then, cutie!"

Ty Lee left the room, leaving a half naked Zuko lying defenseless on his bed. He didn't utter a word. As Ty Lee walked out of Zuko's room, she saw Azula walking down the hallway to her left. She was most likely headed to Zuko's room.

"What were you doing in ZuZu's room?" Azula asked casually, her usual evil smirk on face.

"Oh, I was just playing with my new favorite toy," Ty Lee smiled. "It's quite fun!"

"Whatever," Azula excused. She gave Ty Lee a look as if saying, `you still play with toys?'

"Umm…okay then. See ya around!" Ty Lee dismissed herself and left the area, skipping hyper-actively down to whatever place she was going to.

Azula continued walking to Zuko's bedroom and opened the remaining of the half closed door. She saw Zuko lying on his bed. Half naked. Defenseless. He didn't move. When Azula figured out what Ty Lee said, she simply burst out laughing. Tears from laughter slipped from her eyes. Deciding she would come back later, Azula smiled and left the room.

"That Ty Lee…" Azula smirked. "She's a funny one alright…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Zuko was in his room, preparing for another day back home. He decided he would travel outside the palace and get used to the surroundings again. The previous day was scary and had gone terrible. While slipping on his shirt, Zuko heard a knock from the door and a familiar, and dreaded voice, called him.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee called. "It's me again!"

Panicking, Zuko thought of a quick and easy way to get away from this devil of a girl. Ty Lee heard a crash inside Zuko's room, and upon wondering what it was, she slipped in. She looked to the wall where broken shards of glass lay. She looked higher and saw the recently shattered window.

"He could've just said he didn't want to play…"

**THE END**

**I would've never thought of this idea but it was fun! Ty Lee is so evil. So good…but so evil. =)**

**Read and Review please! You don't have to be logged in.**

**Later!**


End file.
